


Tactical Warfare

by txorakeriak



Category: Hornblower (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: Major Edrington should stop looking down on the Navy.
Relationships: James Norrington/Edrington (Hornblower)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tactical Warfare

"Your humility before was far out of place, Commodore," Major Edrington panted, quite out of breath from the sudden and unexpected assault. 

Just a minute earlier, they had been having relatively polite conversation about the state of Commodore Norrington's men, a subject Edrington was always ready to discuss, but in the blink of an eye, Norrington had him pressed firmly against the wooden wall of the cabin with no room to move, one arm around his shoulders, one around his waist, teasing him in all those damn wrong places when he was supposed to show resolution. 

The commodore let out a quick laugh and the hot air of his breath tickled the other man's neck. "Tactical warfare, my lord," he said and pressed Edrington against the wall even further. "You must be glad to see that even the Navy is capable of that."

Edrington closed his eyes and pushed back against the firm, muscular body by which he was trapped. _Oh yes. Warfare indeed._ "The guns are ready, I take it?"

Norrington smirked, moving a hand down to where their groins were pressing against each other. "Now that you mention the subject, I do believe I must concede your victory." He paused, then added smugly, "You clearly load fast."


End file.
